Jump City Pokemon
by supercasey
Summary: Pokemon have invaded Jump City from another universe, the end is nigh... or is it? As the Teen Titans try to save the city, Slade and Batman attempt to also find out where these critters came from. Who will get hurt, who will struggle, who will recover, who will find love? All will be answered in this story, written for the lovely CrimsonKaiserDragon! Please R&R! T for cursing.
1. Part 1: Never More Serious

**Title: Jump City Pokemon**

**Part 1: Never More Serious  
**

**Description: Everything had once been normal, but after a huge portal opens above Jump City as well as other places, Pokemon somehow are entered into the DC universe. Sounds great right? Well... sorta. After the wrong people learn to control Pokemon, the world is thrown into chaos, and it's every man for himself. As the Teen Titans struggle to retain order and stay together, they too find themselves quickly getting attached to their own caught Pokemon. But will they decide to return the Pokemon back to their own dimension, or is there a way to keep them there without completely destroying the natural order?**

**In which Robin stays eerily calm while everything goes wonky, Starfire makes friends with every scary Pokemon imaginable, Beast Boy is still grieving over Terra's recent death, Cyborg finds himself liking cute Pokemon, and a Teddyursa refuses to leave Raven alone.**

**A/N: This took way too long; but here it is, a project I am working on for CrimsonKaiserDragon, who loves Pokemon and Teen Titans and came up with most of the Pokemon teams for this story. Part 2 will be out soon! Please R&amp;R, this took FOREVER. (Also, this is also an AU where Slade wasn't killed by Terra).  
**

_**Robin: Lucario, Charizard, Sylveon, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini (shiny)**_

_**Starfire: Dragonite, Rapidash, Tentacruel, Bunarey (shiny), Gardevoir, Meloetta**_

_**Cyborg: Golerk, Furret, Machoke, Blastoise, Gigalith, Steelix (shiny)**_

_**Beast Boy: Darmanitan, Aipom, Greninja, Buizel, Blaziken (shiny), Entei**_

_**Raven: Zoroark, Darkrai (shiny), Cressella (shiny), Teddiursa, Espeon**_

_**Jinx: Electavire, Dedennie (shiny), Serviper, Pikachu, Gallade  
**_

_**Gizmo: Ditto, Weezing, Magmorter (shiny), Houndoom, Electabuzz, Raikou**_

_**Mammoth: Snorlax, Garadose (shiny), Rydon, Aggron, Regigigas, Venusaur**_

_**Red X: Pikachu, Sneasel (shiny), Sandshrew**_

_**Slade: Houndoom, Spoink, Mewtwo (shiny)**_

_**Batman: Woobat, Crobat (shiny), Suicune**_

_**Oracle: Joltik, Goomy (shiny), Absol**_

**A/N 2: I changed a few and added one or two, hope you don't mind, CrimsonKaiserDragon! And yes, Robin, Jinx and Red X all having Pikachu's was on purpose (Team Pikachu Lovers!)  
**

* * *

"Hey, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy glanced up, watching as Robin joined him on top of Titans Tower, his uniform gone and replaced with civilian clothes, sun glasses covering his eyes. The only reason Beast Boy noted this was because, well, Robin never wore civilian clothes around his team, it being considered legend if he even had eyes. It had been exactly four hours since Terra died, sacrificing herself to save Jump City and everyone in it; Beast Boy had been on the roof for most of that time. However, his team had all tried to comfort the green changeling, only ending when Beast Boy continuously ignored them. Well, Robin was pretty stubborn too; they'd see who would win out in the end. A broken heart, or a tortured one?

"Hey, Robin." Beast Boy responded, scooting over a bit to let Robin seat himself beside the younger boy. "What's with the clothes?"

"Well, it's sort of illegal to streak in California, BB." Robin joked back, smiling comically before shrugging, rubbing his covered arm self-consciously. "I was... just getting ready to go into town, for some proper alone time."

"Have fun." Beast Boy said, turning back to stare at the sea.

Robin sighed a bit, patting Beast Boy on the shoulder. "As your leader, I am hereby ordering you to come into Jump City with me and have fun. If you don't... you're off the team." He was grinning ear to ear, like a clever little tabby cat.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Are you serious, man?"

"I have never been more serious in my entire life. Now come on, it'll just be me and you; two boys playing at the arcade and doing dumb crap all night long." Robin explained, hopping up to stand above the changeling.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Dude, you _like _video games?" He asked, standing up to be just a tad shorter than his leader, but barely; he was getting alot taller as of late. "I didn't think it was physically possible."

Robin glared at Beast Boy, before it faded away, replaced again with a boy Beast Boy hadn't ever met before. "Whatever, you need a friend right now more than ever, not a melodramatic leader. Also, the only that isn't physically possible is beating a man to death with his own skull."

"Pff, _melodramatic_." Beast Boy said, chuckling still at the older boy; apparently, he had ignored the whole 'physically possible' thing. "Fine, I'll go. But hey, if I go... are we using real names or what?"

Robin seemed to really think about, carefully considering whether or not he fully trusted Beast Boy with his secret identity. "Um... after tonight, I... I'm just not ready for that, BB. I'm sure you understand; tonight seriously broke alot of trust in me, and to think there was anything left to break... forget it, just call me Robbie or Robert if you really need another name tonight."

Beast Boy nodded, smiling at his leader. "Well, I'm okay with telling my ID to you, man. Don't feel bad about it though; it's Garfield, but I prefer Gar much more."

"Nice name, better than mine." Robin responded, leading the way to the stairs. "Come on; I heard they set up a new Pokemon Stadium at the Game Globe; opens up tonight."

"Awe, dude, that's awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed, running for the stairs. "I love Pokemon so much; I've been playing since I was four or five!"

Robin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I love it too. Come on, I'll race ya'h!" He dashed ahead, giggling wildly.

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled, changing into a cheetah as he ran to catch up. "Wait up, dude!"

* * *

The city was... okay, how can anyone really describe it as being anything other than chaotic and basically Kanto in a nutshell. Ponyta charged through streets, Pikachu stole any groceries in sight, Mareep shocked anyone nearby; Beast Boy and Robin could only stand there, completely confused in civilian clothing. Robin stared at a Pikachu as it ran by, happy to be wearing gloves, and snatched it up, able to tolerate it's pitiful shocks (It was a tiny Pikachu) and rubbed it's head, making it squeak happily and curl against the teenager.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked, looking to Beast Boy with a very serious expression on his pale, never-seeing-sunlight face.

"Yeah, man?" Beast Boy asked in return, staring at Robin as if he had grown a second head (And not a pretty one).

"I think that either A; my theory about us all actually being children in a mental hospital is true, B; we're both losing our minds, or C; Pokemon have somehow come to our world and are taking over the city in unorganized chaos." Robin said very, very calmly, looking almost scared by his own theories. "But, to be honest... I'm not as terrified as one might think; this Pikachu is fucking adorable."

Beast Boy squinted at Robin, as if taking him in for the first time ever. "Pokemon are invading Jump City at an explosive rate, and you're only concern is that the Pikachu in your hands is cute!?" He could no longer take his leader seriously at this point. "I think if either of us have lost it, it's you."

"Shut up." Robin ordered, capturing the Pikachu in a Pokeball. "Help me call the Titans over and help the civilians to safety."

Before Robin could take off, Beast Boy snagged his arm, eyes wide as he stared at Robin. "... Where did you even _find _a Pokeball?" He asked.

Robin shrugged, tossing said Pokeball to himself as he faced Beast Boy, amazingly relaxed. "Well, I found it on the ground on the way here; figured it was a really cool replica and thought I'd either turn it into the police station or keep it; I was literally only guessing it would work." He explained, waltzing away happily. "I think I'll call her Amelia."

It took about ten seconds for Beast Boy to register what Robin had said, his mind still rampant with the city's status. "Wait, how'd you know it was a _girl_!?" He asked, running after Robin at a breakneck speed.

It would be a long day.

* * *

"Man, are you serious?" Cyborg asked, giving Beast Boy a questioning look through the communicator, trying to make out whatever the heck was happening on Beast Boy's end.

"I have never been more serious in my life, Cy; now get over here, Pokemon are everywhere, people are getting hurt, and Robin is making besties with a Pikachu!" Beast Boy yelled, earning a 'shush' from Robin, who was comforting an electrocuted girl; she had only wanted to pet a baby Mareep, but it sparked at her in surprise. "Oh, sorry, Rob is helping some kid over here; I gotta keep it down."

"Alright, I get that, but nothing else makes sense; what happened, man?" Cyborg asked, growing more and more concerned. "Just after you left, a flock of freaking Pidgey got in somehow; we were all so shocked, I nearly fainted! Also, Starfire made friends with a Dragonite."

"Yeah, okay- wait, go back, a _Dragonite_?" Beast Boy asked, the name rippling off his tongue with hesitation. "Are you serious?"

Cyborg shrugged, turning the communicator so Beast Boy could see; indeed, a large Dragonite sat in the living room, attempting to make a flower crown with Starfire. "They're making everybody flower crowns, by the way, Starfire asked me to ask you what kinda flowers you want in yours."

"Daisy- wait, fuck that, I don't want a flower crown, Cyborg!" Beast Boy explained; his patience was low, mostly from Terra dying, Robin's usual strangeness, and the difficult situation at hand. "Just get over here!"

"Fine, fine; don't get your panties in a knot, little dude." Cyborg said, putting up his hands in surrender. "We'll be there in five... and, BB?"

"Yeah, man?" Beast Boy inquired.

Cyborg grinned, holding up a flower crown covered in daisy's, poppy's, and dandelions. "Star made yours for you; knew you'd love it."

"Thanks." Beast Boy said dryly, ending the communicator's conversation quickly. He turned to Robin, gaze serious. "Dude, we're doomed."

"_No_, we're _not_." Robin grit out, signaling for Beast Boy to not act so negatively in front of the little girl, who he was rocking to calm down. "In fact, _everything will be just fine_, right?" His glare was dark, threatening... as if Beast Boy had a choice at this point.

"Yep," Beast Boy said, complying to Robin's invisible order. "Everything's peachy."

Robin nodded, his glare dissipating, replaced by a huge grin as he set the girl down, showing her his Pokeball. "Wanna meet my friend?" He asked, hoping that it would comfort the child. "She won't hurt you." He promised.

The girl nodded, gasping as he sent out Amelia. "A Pikachu!" She said, giggling as she got to hold Amelia, petting her softly and carefully.

It was one of those you couldn't help but smile at; even Beast Boy did, watching as Robin grinned too.

* * *

After a little while, Beast Boy and Robin managed to find the girl's mother, allowing them more time to think and ready their weapons without having to censer themselves around a small child. They both stood on top of Jump City's Wayne Industries tower, staring at the chaos carefully, unknowing of how to solve the problems at hand. Beast Boy sat with his feet dangling on the edge, while Robin stood like a superhero, with Amelia on his shoulder, licking his cheek and making it very hard to keep a straight face.

Out of nowhere, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg met up with them; Raven levitated in, with a Teddiursa balanced on her hip with her arm wrapped around it; Starfire flew in, with her Dragonite flying beside her, humming some kind of song; and Cyborg drove over, climbed the stairs, and didn't have a single Pokemon with him. They all exchanged worried looks, no one talking for some time; a woman nearby screamed, Raven blinked in response. Finally, Robin sighed, scratching Amelia's chin in deep thought.

"We need to get everyone out of here." He deadpanned, staring at his feet awkwardly. "Batman isn't answering my calls; Hell, I got desperate enough to call Slade," No one gasped, to his surprise; they all expected him to have Slade's number by now for emergencies. "He won't pick up either; I think this isn't just in Jump... it's all over the world. Now, I don't know how we're going to fix everything, but we've gotta be strategic and careful; one false move and Pokemon might start killing people." He explained.

Raven nodded, placing the Teddiursa on the ground; it gripped her cloak like a baby and sucked on it's other paw, an amazed look on it's young face. "From what I've seen so far, the Pokemon are scared of us; they're confused and way out of their element. It also seems that Pokeballs are everywhere, meaning people are already catching Pokemon as we speak. Now, we should focus on getting into contact with other cities and getting barriers between the people and the Pokemon."

Robin, agreeing, motioned for everyone's attention. "I agree with Raven; we need to keep everyone safe from these guys, even if they don't mean any harm from what we've seen. Raven, I'm putting you in charge of barriers; you make sure those Pokemon can't get to anyone. Cyborg, get those abandoned cars and trucks working down there; some kinda EMP went off and shut everything down, and we need rescue vehicles ready. Starfire, start evacuating buildings and leading groups of people away from the large city areas as fast and as organized as you can. Beast Boy, start changing into animals and chatting up Pokemon; see if you can communicate with them." He turned around, starting to run off.

"Wait!" Beast Boy yelled, waving at Robin. "Where are you going?"

"Gotham." Robin stated, clicking a small remote he had with him to call his motorcycle over. "If anyone knows what's going on, it'll be either Batman or Slade; since I can't find either of them, I'm going home and finding someone who can."

"And who would that be?" Cyborg asked, tilting his head curiously.

Robin grinned, returning Amelia to her Pokeball as his motorcycle parked next to him, ready to go. "Oracle; now, I'll be back in a few hours, maybe a few days if things are worse in Gotham. Call me if anything comes up, and guys-"

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Robin fearfully.

"Be careful; also, don't die." Robin ordered, leaving the city to his team.

He trusted them, therefore, he had no doubts that they would be fine.

They could do this, they just needed time...

_End of Part 1_

* * *

**Part 2: "Jumping Boats": Slade isn't happy when a bunch of weird animals end up on his doorstep, fortunately, neither is his old buddy; Batman. When Slade rolls into Gotham, he and Batman join forces as they attempt to find out what's happening. In the meantime, Robin ends up in Gotham, desperately trying to find Batman as he struggles to stay cool under the pressure. Will a lovable Woobat drive Bats up the wall? Will a strangely loyal Houndoom make itself attached to Slade? Will a mysterious shiny Victini stalk Robin anonymously through the city?**

**A/N: Hope this will suffice for now, CrimsonKaiserDragon. I know I said it would be a One-Shot; but, as usual, I got carried away and wanted to do WAY more with the story. It should only be in a few parts, and updates will be... well, as good as I can get them, but I'll try to Beta this and make it one of my best works for you all! Please R&amp;R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	2. Part 2: Gotham Knights

**Title: Jump City Pokemon**

**Part 2: Gotham Knights**

**Description: Everything had once been normal, but after a huge portal opens above Jump City as well as other places, Pokemon somehow are entered into the DC universe. Sounds great right? Well... sorta. After the wrong people learn to control Pokemon, the world is thrown into chaos, and it's every man for himself. As the Teen Titans struggle to retain order and stay together, they too find themselves quickly getting attached to their own caught Pokemon. But will they decide to return the Pokemon back to their own dimension, or is there a way to keep them there without completely destroying the natural order?**

**In which Robin stays eerily calm while everything goes wonky, Starfire makes friends with every scary Pokemon imaginable, Beast Boy is still grieving over Terra's recent death, Cyborg finds himself liking cute Pokemon, and a Teddyursa refuses to leave Raven alone.**

**A/N: A very fast update, but fair warning, don't expect to get them this fast in the future; you never know when I'll lose touch with my muse or get slammed with other projects. This is to everyone who reviewed and to those who hopefully will for this chapter! Please R&amp;R!**

_**Robin: Lucario, Charizard, Sylveon, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini (shiny)**_

_**Starfire: Dragonite, Rapidash, Tentacruel, Bunarey (shiny), Gardevoir, Meloetta**_

_**Cyborg: Golerk, Furret, Machoke, Blastoise, Gigalith, Steelix (shiny)**_

_**Beast Boy: Darmanitan, Aipom, Greninja, Buizel, Blaziken (shiny), Entei**_

_**Raven: Zoroark, Darkrai (shiny), Cressella (shiny), Teddiursa, Espeon**_

_**Jinx: Electavire, Dedennie (shiny), Serviper, Pikachu, Gallade**_

_**Gizmo: Ditto, Weezing, Magmorter (shiny), Houndoom, Electabuzz, Raikou**_

_**Mammoth: Snorlax, Garadose (shiny), Rydon, Aggron, Regigigas, Venusaur**_

_**Red X: Pikachu, Sneasel (shiny), Sandshrew**_

_**Slade: Houndoom, Spoink, Mewtwo (shiny)**_

_**Batman: Woobat, Crobat (shiny), Suicune**_

_**Oracle: Joltik, Goomy (shiny), Absol**_

* * *

_TWO HOURS BEFORE PART 1_

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Slade Wilson was not a man to be messed with; he knew everyone's name, he could tell you the time without need of a watch, and could make you wet yourself without even being in the room; he was truly a fearsome man. However, when a Houndoom ended up on his doorstep... he was neither amused nor happy; he damn well knew what the mutt was, but God, Pokemon was a child's video game, not an actual thing in real life. He gave the dog Pokemon an odd look, tilting his head, copying the Pokemon's action.

"Well, what are you looking at? Beat it, I have work to do." Slade ordered, glaring at the Houndoom as it's tail wagged, looking rather cu- no, not cute, _intimidating_. Yes, that was much better.

The canine shrugged Slade off, waltzing right past Slade and into the lair, taking a seat by the mastermind's throne and letting out a mighty yawn. Circling the spot beside Slade's throne, the dog flopped down, dozing off to sleep in an instant. Slade sighed deeply, almost pinching the bridge of his nose, but didn't due to the mask being in the way. He had had a long day; he'd lost an apprentice, was nearly killed, and now this? God, when was Slade gonna get a break? He stormed past the dog, picking up the phone, ready to give Robin an ear full; if this was that boy's doing...

Robin didn't pick up, making Slade grumble a few curses. He hung up, deciding that he'd just go find out himself. The mercenary quickly redressed in civilian clothing, trimmed his goatee a bit, and placed a brown fedora over his head. Just as he was walking out the door, the Houndoom woke up, happily following after Slade. The mercenary, deciding he'd deal with it later, allowed the dog to follow him, but made no move to slow his pace at any time. If anything, he tried to lose the canine, but the Houndoom was stubborn, much like his master, and kept up with the man easily.

"Cut it out." Slade ordered, turning around and pointing his finger at the dog, ignoring the salty taste of the sea air of the docks he stood upon. "I'm not your master; now git." He turned away, returning to his walk.

The Houndoom followed.

"Damned mutt." Slade muttered coldly under his breath, still not bothering to just kill the creature outright. Suddenly, a thought passed through his head.

This Houndoom or whatever... it was a Pokemon, just like the few others he had seen already at the docks; if he could get to a lab, he could run a few tests on the creature. It wouldn't hurt the Houndoom at the very least, and it would be better than having it follow him around like a lost puppy. With a scratch of his head, Slade looked around everywhere, trying to find something to help carry or walk the dog with, so he wouldn't have it trailing behind him. Looking on the ground, Slade saw one of those... what was it the kids called them, Pokeballs?

He picked it up, smirking widely at the Houndoom. "Come, sit." He ordered.

At once, the Houndoom barked happily, thinking Slade had finally accepted the fact that the Houndoom was attached to him. "Good dog." Slade praised, bonking the Houndoom on the head with the Pokeball.

It instantly went in, resulting in a satisfying click ringing in the open air. Slade smiled to himself, admiring the Pokeball closely; now if only he could get one that held bothersome robins... "Let's go." He said, waltzing off with the Pokeball in his trench coat pocket.

Now, who on Earth would have the equipment Slade needed? Well... he knew one bat who could help...

* * *

"Get down from there, go on, git!"

Batman glared at the strangely colored bat in the Bat-Cave; last time he checked, bats weren't bright blue with heart shaped noses. He watched as the accursed creature scared the other bats, which a younger version of Bruce would've appreciated, but the man Bruce was now didn't mind bats nearly as much and really wanted the damned bat-like creature to stop distracting him; he had a very busy day after all. Out of nowhere, the grandfather-clock door opened, with the sound of someone descending the stairs echoing through the caves.

Odd, Alfred wasn't expected back from England for another week.

"Alfred, glad you're here; I have a-" Batman stopped mid-sentence, frozen as he stared at the man that was definitely not the butler he knew and loved.

"Awe, disappointed to see me?" Slade teased, smirking at Batman as he tossed off his hat, snow white hair short on his head.

"Deathstroke." Batman growled, glaring at the mercenary. "What're you doing here?"

"At ease, Bruce." Slade said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm not here to cause a scene; I have a problem and you're the only one who has the technology I need to fix it."

Batman sighed, shaking his head. "Why should I help you? For all I know, you could be creating some sort of weapon."

Slade rolled his eyes immaturely. "Always cautious I see; not an endearing trait, but you take it a bit far, Bats." He pulled out his Pokeball, showing it to Batman. "It seems we've got an infestation." He stated.

Batman's eyes widened, he swooped around, suddenly realizing that the weird bat was really a Swoobat. "You've gotta be kidding me." He muttered.

"That's exactly what I said." Slade said, walking over to stand beside Batman.

"How could this even happen? Last time I checked, Pokemon was just a video game Dick loved to play after school; not real life." Batman pointed out, sighing to himself. "So, what do we do about that?" He pointed at the Swoobat, which was printing hearts all over the cave walls. "If Superman ever sees this, I'll never live it down."

Slade cracked his knuckles. "I'll handle this." He said, drawing out a sword, ready to throw it at the poor creature.

Batman slapped the sword out of Slade's hands, making the mercenary chuckle. "Cut that out; we're not going to kill any of them. Just help me catch it so I can run a few tests on it."

As if by magic, a Pokeball appeared at Batman's feet, making both men stare with wide eyes. "I have a theory," Slade stated, picking up the red and white Pokeball carefully, running his hand over it. "It seems that every time someone finds a suitable partner, a Pokeball is provided to them; I saw the same event many times on the way over."

"So this is also in Jump?" Batman asked, readying the Pokeball as he aimed at the Swoobat, who was resting momentarily on the computer. "I was hoping it was only in Gotham, though, I haven't gotten any word from the news."

"An EMP went off when the portal opened." Slade explained, sending out his Houndoom. "At least, I think it was a portal that brought them here; I have no other way to explain it."

"Oh, an Emp?" Batman said, pronouncing it not as 'E-M-P', but simply as Emp. "Well, that would explain why my computer is on the fritz."

Slade gave Batman a long look, watching as the caped crusader successfully captured the Swoobat. "Why'd you say Emp? It's pronounced EMP." He stated matter-of-factly. "You're saying it wrong."

"Does it matter?" Batman asked, petting the Swoobat as he sent it out, glaring at it as it stamped his forehead with a bright pink heart, much to his distaste.

"Yes, it does." Slade said, glaring at Batman. "But, back to the matter at hand; these Pokemon... why have they come to our universe?"

Batman grabbed the Swoobat, carrying the Pokemon to a medical bed at the back of the cave. He quickly took two blood samples, then laid the Pokemon down on the bed, petting it's wings to keep it down. The Swoobat screed happily, flapping it's wings occasionally, smiling widely at Batman. The man ignored the Pokemon's affection, continuing to examine the blood samples under a large microscope, his brow furrowed underneath his cowl.

"Are you even listening to me?" Slade asked irritably.

Batman spared a glance in Slade's direction, pulling off his cowl to rub at his eyes, wishing that Slade would just leave while he worked. "I can hear you, Slade; I'm busy here."

"How long until you find out what's in it's blood?" Slade asked, allowing his Houndoom to sit on his lap as he seated himself in Batman's computer chair.

"A few hours, a day at the most." Batman stated, sighing deeply and fully.

Slade sighed as well, shaking his head. "I'll get us some coffee then..."

"Do that." Batman ordered, returning to studying the blood samples. "This'll be awhile."

* * *

_FOUR HOURS AFTER PART 1_

"Bruce? Bruce, this is Richard; pick up. Come on, I know you're probably screening this call; this is an emergency." Robin explained, glaring at his cell phone angrily. "Look, I know we don't exactly see eye to eye, but I really need some advice."

After another ten minutes of failed calls, Robin hung up his phone for good, cussing several times under his breath. He sat heavily on a park bench, now dressed as his civilian identity; Richard Johnathan Grayson. Dick adjusted his sunglasses, smiling a bit as his Pikachu rested on his lap, nuzzling his chest softly. He petted Amelia's head kindly, enjoying the company. Usually when on trips in Gotham, he would be purely alone, but having Amelia made it seem a whole lot less lonely than it needed to be.

The time was around seven PM in Gotham City, the air cool despite the summer season; a trait Dick usual disliked, but couldn't help but be reminded of Romania by it. He didn't remember Romania that well, but the parts he did remember were mostly nice, and were a small comfort in his terribly scarred and plagued mind. His Pikachu squeaked suddenly, bouncing off Dick's lap and sitting upright beside him, curious as could be by the new arrival.

Wheelchair wheels squeaked slightly against the cold pavement of the park path, the owner grunting a bit as she pushed on in her chair, hating the way it squeaked and moved awkwardly; she was still getting used to it. Barbara Gordon smiled however, as her eyes met Dick; her most beloved childhood companion and friend. An Absol trotted beside Barbara, catching Dick by surprise, but not stopping him from standing up and helping Barbara to wheel herself to park beside the bench, right next to his curious Pikachu.

"Hey, Babs." Dick greeted, smiling at the paralyzed girl. "How's my favorite bookworm?"

"I dunno, how's _my _favorite nerd?" Barbara countered, smiling widely at Dick, who chuckled in response. "I'm fine; I met this Absol on the way over. You wouldn't believe it, but he gave me a Pokeball and sat like a dog in front of me."

Dick nodded, smiling as his Pikachu squeaked in approval and licked Barbara's hand, making the girl smile. "That sounds like how I met Amelia here; I think when you want to or need to catch a Pokemon, a Pokeball appears. I'm not entirely sure how it works, and I can't get ahold of Batman, but I don't think it's dangerous. By the way, have you been able to get ahold of him yet?"

Barbara shook her head. "I haven't seen him too much since the accident; he took it really hard, Dick... he blames himself."

"He shouldn't; Joker was after Barbara Gordon, not Batgirl." Dick stated, watching Barbara fondly. "God... I thought we'd lost you, Babs."

"I know, Dick." Barbara replied, rubbing her eyes. "But it's alright now... let's focus on the problem at hand, okay?"

"Okay, sorry for bringing it up." Dick said, pulling out a small notebook from his backpack. "I wrote down a few notes on what I know, I hope it'll help."

Barbara nodded, taking the notes and overlooking them carefully. "Perfect; I'll get researching while you go and talk to your dad."

Dick sighed, but nodded in acceptance. "If you're so sure... what if he doesn't wanna see me?"

"Richard, he needs to see you right now, whether you can accept that or not. He needs to know that his youngest birdie isn't gonna die on him too." Barbara explained, giving Dick a stern glare. "Now go and see him; don't worry about me, my Absol Danny will keep me safe."

"His name is Danny?" Dick asked, reaching out to pet the Absol's head; the Pokemon snapped it's jaws at Dick, growling at the boy. "Crap! He almost got me!"

"He hates everyone else." Barbara explained, patting the Absol's flank to make him kneel, though he still growled at Dick. "It'll be fine; now go."

Dick nodded, turning away. "Bye, Babs; take care of yourself." He then took off, Amelia on his heels.

Just as the Boy Wonder ran down the street, Amelia halted; the Pikachu whipped around, growling at something in the shadows. "Amelia?" Dick inquired, giving his Pikachu an odd look. "What's wrong."

A flash of white and red rushed by, too fast for Dick to make out. "Whoa, what was that?"

"Pika! Pikachu!" Amelia yelled, glaring at where the shadow had once been.

Dick shrugged, deciding he'd worry about it later. "It's fine, Amelia; come on, we gotta go find Bruce."

Amelia seemed hesitant, but with a sigh, she followed after her trainer. Meanwhile, an oddly colored Victini watched from afar; he giggled, trotting from behind at a fair distance.

_"This odd boy is quite interesting_." The Victini thought, smiling to himself. _"Maybe I should follow him..."_

And follow him he did.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Part 3: "Hive 5": While the Titans and the Bat Family have their adventures, the HIVE 5 learn of Jump City's state and meet a few curious Pokemon as well. Will Gizmo stand the idea of teaming up with the Teen Titans? Will Jinx grow fond of an overly affectionate Gallade? Will Mammoth enjoy napping with a Snorlax?**

**A/N: Gosh, the next chapter is gonna be hard to write; I'm not sure how good I am at writing for Gizmo and Mammoth, but with Jinx I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. After their chapter I believe I'll have Red X cutting into Gotham, but until then, enjoy this chapter! Please R&amp;R!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
